Prince Finn
by Jinouga
Summary: Outside the borders of Ooo a kingdom rose, enough for everyone in Ooo to realized what kingdom it is. The Human Kingdom, what seemed to be an race of extinct species has reappeared out of nowhere, now a would be prince has Come of Age and is finally publicize in the public. What would the kingdom bring in the land of Ooo, rather what can the Prince do: Help or Destroy? FinnxHarem
1. Coming of Age

_Hello everyone! This is another Adventure Time fiction. Now in this story, I want Ooo to be a sort of like darker place. War, fight, death, and many more things I wanted to include in this story, also I've notice most of AT fictions like my other AT fictions is about Finn returning, leaving, or simply just growing up, I wanted something more original and I really do hope you guys would love it._

* * *

"Finn, wake up my boy!" A large man said, he was tall and muscular, he was dress in fancy clothing and the crown on his head didn't lie about his status.

"Dad, it's too early, shut the door!" he whined, as his father entered his room and open the wide windows on his room. It had caused the sunlight to enter and envelop the room in a bright and warm aura. The child groaned as he started to sit up on his bed, it was supposed to be a special day for him, but nothing beats resting in you bed until later in the afternoon.

"Son, today is your Age of Coming" he said, finally it was his son's time to be publicly exposed to the entire kingdom of humans. It has been like that, children with loyalty has always been kept inside the castle walls, keeping them safe, training them until this day comes. A horrible sight for Finn though.

"I'm just a nineteen year old boy, dad. A happy birthday would be nice too" he exclaimed, he knew his father knew but because his dad was usually an energetic one the king tends to forget about some stuffs and focus his mind on the new task at hand. Don't get him wrong, he loved his family, he wasn't spoiled... that much at least, being a prince has its advantages as well.

"Oh..." his dad's voice went from loud to silent slowly. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SON!" he screamed, picking up Finn and got him into a bone crushing hug.

"Dad, I... can't bre-breath.." he managed to say, as he kinda felt his ribs broken by that hug.

"Well. Take a bath and get dressed, everything is ready." he said, smiling at his son with pride and love. His own boy, now a full grown man, he's gonna cry.

* * *

Horns blew as it signal the oncoming prince, outside the castle entrance was the plaza, it had a huge platform used when announcing something with importance. The crowd cheered upon seeing the royal carriage, finally the official heir to the throne of the kingdom, at long last.

The king was still a 'young' man or that is what he wanted people to call him even though he was in his forties. Loved by his people and his family, the king has no more wishes except the happiness his people were feeling right now would go on for an eternity. He is a king, he must laugh louder, become angrier than anyone, shout louder, he is the embodiment of his people, he should be the envy of everyone as he tries to guide them into being like him.

"Prince Finn! Prince Finn!" The kingdom cheered, as the carriage carrying the Royal Family had finally stopped. First went out the King and Queen of the Kingdom, as they were escorted by their personal guards towards the platform still making sure that the King and Queen was safe of any assassination, should there be one.

The crowd screamed, men became jealous, women had their eyes shaped in hearts as finally the man of the hour had showed his face up.

"Goodmorning, Your Highness" said by a golden haired woman, clad in a silver armor, wearing a breastplate, small pauldron, gauntlets, a white dress in her lower body, a blue pants underneath the dress, and the boots. On her waist was a shining and well furnished sword, her armor shined by the cleaners very well just and only just for this very moment.

"Fionna, how many times do I have to tell you to call by my name." said Finn, as he puts his arm around her shoulders causing the blonde woman to blushed furiously. They walked towards the platform and his parents can't seem to distinguished their face as their son was still dense about women. Fionna, the only woman of Finn's age ever since a child had ever interacted with. Fionna was her partner, her Sworn Sword a job to protect a person even if he or she betrays the kingdom, even Fionna herself was considered a person with great importance.

"People of our kingdom. May I present to you my son, your prince, Finn!" the people clapped and cheered, "Your future King!" the King added, as everyone erupted into a cheer of unbelievable sound. Sure, the people around were either rich or living normally but in every kingdom there is the slums where crimes and other hideous stuff is being done. "My boy," the king said, "My gift for you is this." handing Finn an object wrapped in a thick clothing.

"Dad..." he exclaimed, as he unwraps the sword only to see his family's most prized possession "The Blood Sword" he looked up to his father, his eyes threatening with tears, not with sadness, but with joy. He simply can't believed it, his dad giving him the Blood Sword which had forged the Kingdom itself. It was used in great deeds all to create a land where his people, his kind, can finally live in peace.

"It's yours, son." his dad said, patting the top of his head, causing his golden blonde hair to be messy. "Use it with pride"

"Come here, Finn" the queen said, "I also have a present for you" she whispered, making everyone wonder what the queen was probably saying. Finn knew better than to like the tone his mother gave, it was just like the time where his birthday went from a usual one to a embarrassing one, You're going to like it she said, everyone will she added, and there a ten years old Finn was presented to the nobles in a white bear suit, and everyone I mean everyone will remember it forever.

"Mom, I'm not going to like it am I?" he whispered back, making her mother giggle for a bit.

"May I present to you the leader of the Candy Kingdom in the land we recently found, the land they call Ooo" the queen yelled, making everyone's attention towards her. As another carriage has appeared, it was pink and made of... candy?

"Princess Bubblegum"

* * *

_Okay so this is just the Prologue. I still hope you guys will love it. Please do leave a review if I should continue this or not._


	2. Arrival at the Council

He was at loss for words, here he was sitting beside Princess Bubblegum and he can't even utter a single word. His dad and Princess Bubblegum was talking about some scientific stuffs that he himself didn't knew. Some occasion in their topic she would glance at Finn and giggle at the innocent yet dumb look he gave. On the other side of Finn was his guardian, Fionna. She didn't knew it but felt strange and annoying feelings inside of her the first time she saw Bubblegum, not that she has a detector of something evil that is.

"Finn, you should eat" Fionna said, she wasn't wearing her casual today instead she was wearing a white dress that goes up to her feet, she was beautiful.

"Wanna spar after this?" he asked, hoping to at least do something fun in this ever so boring banquet.

"As you command." Fionna replied, which Finn gave her a sigh. "I'm joking" she added, she knew Finn very well. He was a prince yet he didn't want people to see him as one, whether it was compassion for his people or he simply didn't want being called by his title, Fionna never knew, but she liked the way he is.

The two were laughing loud enough for the Princess to hear, 'Wait. Why am I even interested in what they're talking about, my kingdom comes first' she shrugged the thought of being uncomfortable when in range within these two but she has to do this... for her kingdom.

"So, an alliance between our two kingdoms would bring both of us a great profit." the King said, in which Bubblegum nodded.

She finally saw humanity, sure there were people already scouting the Grasslands but there were never any expansions of their territory so far. She saw how big their kingdom was, one giant kingdom divided by five huge walls, with a river that passes down towards the five great walls, having its people have a source of fresh water in their very kingdom.

So how can a kingdom so huge works so fast and untroubled? Road was the answer, they were divided, each with its purpose, and of course two of the huge roads was for royalty and military purposes. The Castle of the humans were built in the mountains, having siege weapons up towards the mountainous height of the mountain will take a very long time. Very long.

Then there is their military, same as them they call their soldiers 'Knights' but unlike the stupid hotdog knights, humans were very different. She was scientific so she knew very well that each and every person, including all of the living organism in Ooo can choose whether they are good or evil, but the city where Prince Finn was living has an aura that makes people good. Of course that's not magic it's just everyone is so helping, sharing, caring, for each and everyone of them that even guest couldn't keep themselves from doing the same.

How she was envy for her Kingdom to be like this.

* * *

"Why don't you use your new sword?" Fionna taunted, as she waits for Finn to strike or make a fatal mistake.

"If you can't best me yet how can I do my best against you?" he shot back, hoping she would take the bait. Fionna was a good fighter like him, well Finn was one of the best, he already had earned the respect of his father's men. Fionna was always behind him though, she showed that even female could be allowed to be a knight, well she technically she isn't one yet but she can already beat or was at the same level as experienced and seasoned knights.

He chuckled. It always works on Fionna, once she's mad she loses all of her focus though her strikes are dangerous and twice as faster.

She dashed towards him, swinging her sword, he can read her though. Fionna was being way too obvious in her attacks, a typical angry Fionna. Then she did something very unexpected, she tossed her sword upwards, she smirked, Finn took the bait. He looked up as he tries to read where the sword was in the night sky, for a single moment it was him who loss his focus, he immediately look back but Fionna was no longer there.

THUD!

He crashed down towards the soft and grassy ground. He started laughing "You got me there" he said, as Fionna still hold Finn into a submission though one would think its more than just wrestling by the way their bodies were. She snickered, it was her first victory against Finn, and even though it's unofficial she had beaten him nonetheless.

"Come on, Finn. You've done that a thousand times on me, of course sooner or later I'm going to learn about it."

"Yeah. Though it took years for you to noticed" he laughed, he didn't need to see her red face, he can feel it she was embarrassed about that part.

"Looks like my boy is finally a full grown man" A heartily laugh then came, causing the two blondes to look at where the voice came from.

The King, Queen, and Princess Bubblegum were all on the courtyard as well, watching the two 'fight'.

"Princess Bubblegum is leaving back to Ooo. I want you to escort her back to her kingdom" his mother said, "Think of it as your first expedition" she smiled.

"My Queen, am I also in this mission?" Fionna asked, being the Sworn Sword that she is, she didn't want Finn to travel alone in a land they did not know, but a large part of herself just wanted to come as well, and she's never going to admit that.

"No." the Queen said with grace, "As much as you two are pretty much the strongest in the Kingdom, we want our boy to do this alone" she added. Fionna bowed down to the Queen and bit her lip where no one could see, she then gave Finn a good luck and left the area.

"But I haven't even packed anything yet" Finn said, well it was true, this was way unexpected. Heck, he doesn't even knew anything about Ooo except when he was attending his school, his teacher would always say something about different creatures outside their kingdom, and though most known species were not harmful, there were those that were way deadly.

"We already did that. Now go my son, meet the Royals of Ooo and present our kingdom with pride" his father said, so this was about that. With him being an official part of the Kingdom itself his father can now order him around, and boy he knew how his father would just eat and drink. When his father had nothing to do, eating and drinking were his job, and now that he's got Finn to do stuffs for him, he's like in a vacation-mania.

* * *

"Ugh.." Finn groaned as he took a bath, and wore his armor. It consisted of a helmet with a visor, breastplate, pauldron, gauntlets, and greaves. The rest of his clothing were normal clothes. Pants, long sleeve shirt, and an underwear. His armor was was a platinum silver, under each side of his pauldron were two small like steel shaped like a shield with two swords carved in it. He wore a black coat that covered his entire back and only exposing the center of his front body, even his hands were hidden by the cloak. He didn't wear every armor on his body, not that he can't carry it but it simply because that this is a escort mission, and in no way he's planning himself to charge into an army.

"Finn.." the door opened up, revealing Fionna in her nightgown, exposing her cleavage caused by her ample breast. "Be careful" she whispered, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Finn blushed at what Fionna suddenly did, but he gained his composure and smiled back.

"I will. Take care of them for me" he said, referring to his parents as he stroke her golden blonde hair. Some people even heard rumors about Finn and Fionna's relationship but it didn't matter to them, they were friends... bestfriends that will and shall always take care of each other.

* * *

Inside the carriage where Princess Bubblegum and Finn where, there were no words uttered, and an uncomfortable silence envelops them.

Finn clearing his throat "So, what's the grassland like?" he asked, probably a stupid one, they wouldn't have called it grassland if it wasn't a land full of grass.

The princess giggled, oh great, way to start your night Finn. "Well, different creatures like us and you roam the land. My kingdoms has made many cities but our capital is the biggest of them, the they call : Candy Kingdom." she said, "Many kingdoms are also in Ooo, each with their corresponding leaders" she added.

"So are we headed to the Candy Kingdom?" he asked, well if it's a kingdom made of sweets who wouldn't want to go there.

"No. We will head towards the Council Hall, it's a large structure built for the royals of Ooo to discuss our land's problem, not personal but nationwide, we only do this when an emergency occurs." she said, as she started to yawn. So that's why they had to travel at night, a meeting was taking place.

"Sleep tight, Princess. I'll keep you safe" he smiled as he handed down a sheet for the princess. She smiled trying to hide her blush at the cheesy thing that Finn had said. She had tons and different types of suitors but none of them were like Finn, sure they were princes as well but Finn was simply different. Not that she's having feelings for the young prince but come on, who wouldn't blushed at what he had just said.

He watched as the image of his home slowly vanishes into nothing, they were really far away by now, even the mountain can no longer be seen.  
He placed his golden sword besides him, and he finally was able to sleep sitting up as the cool night breeze entered the carriage. He dreams about his sword, how he wanted to use it so badly, but bringing it in a place full of unknown creatures could certainly intimidate them, worst if there are demons in that area, he could provoke them unintentionally and even put the princess in harm's way.

He woke up at the horses's noise, they've arrived. Finn then took a moment to stare at the sleeping form of this gum made princess, she was beautiful that alone is already considered, she's smart and polite as well. He took an interest at the woman before him, he then gently placed his hand at the princess's shoulder and wake her up.

"Princess, wake up." he said softly, not wanting to startle her in anyway.

She grabbed Finn's hand and snuggled it besides her cheek. Finn blushed at this, even a prince wouldn't know what to do at this situation. So, using his other hand he gently slaps on Bubblegum's face in an attempt to wake her up and at the same time won't hurt her. She groaned as each hit she started to become more awake, she woke up and smiled at Finn. However the young prince was smiling uncomfortably and she finally got what she was holding onto.

"Glob! Sorry! I-I haven't sl-slept in forty-eight hours" she said stuttering as she tries to hide her face with her gummy hair.

"It's okay, princess" he smiled back, blushing more as he saw the cute face the princess was subconsciously giving him.

* * *

The two walked through the halls of this structure, it wasn't big as a castle should be but it is well guarded. Different banners and flags flew up above as it was a sign that the royalties with that insignia has arrived. There were a flag with purple clouds and in the middle a star, a hotdog with a crown, just slimes, and so many more.

"Princess, how may kingdoms are there in Ooo."

"A thousand and still counting. Ooo is a very large land, unlike yours which is governed by a single ruler, ours was founded with different stories. Some have just been built, mostly kingdoms like mine who have superiority have been for a long time. They came upon a huge door, this was probably it.

"Finn, there are many kingdoms in Ooo that aren't with the council. Most of them think we are inferior and weak, and should be ruled by them, just like the Lemon Kingdom or the Vampire Kingdom." she said, before the two of them opened the door.

"Princess Bubblegum!" was all Finn heard, as she and him were swarmed of creatures of different shapes and sizes. It was fascinating to see how they are so different to a human being, yet so close to them. They can talk, think, feel, love, and everything else a human can do. Heck, humans can't even fly yet here he is listening to three purple cloud things rumbling stuffs about 'How Lumping Awesome' they are.

"Please! Everyone be seated!" Bubblegum said, as she stood in front of everyone. Everyone obliged at the Princess's command, seems like they trust her well.

"Who's that guy? Are you dating him!?" an angry voice of an old man said "What about me?" he added which now his voice was cracking and threatening of tears.

"Ice King, you idiot I don't like you!" Bubblegum retorted, earning a few snickers from the crowd and Finn.

"Okay." he sulked down back to his sit, that guy was kinda funny. What caught Finn's attention was the woman beside her, same age as Bubblegum and him probably, her features were kinda the same from the Ice King, so is she his daughter or a family even, or from another kingdom.

"May I present Finn, prince of the Human Kingdom" he walked in front as everyone gasped, he couldn't blame them, his kind were thought to be extinct a thousand of years ago. Yet, here he was a prince of a kingdom.

His armor clanged as every step he made echoed in the silent large room. "Everyone, my name is Finn, and like the princess had said: I am a prince"

"Have you gone mad, Princess!?" the silver white haired woman said, the one beside the Ice King. "Marceline won't let this pass!"

"Who's that woman, Princess?" Finn asked, "The one who looked like the Ice King."

"That's the Ice Princess. She's a water nymph and was rescued by the Ice King when she was still a child however unlike the Ice King, she's completely sane"

"I see..."

The crowd then began to argue against one another, each with their own opinion but all about one person : Marceline.

"People of Ooo!" Finn yelled, grabbing all of their attention "I assure you if it's my fault you will all be in danger, then I shall protect each and everyone of you"

"They were contented with the color of red, now that there's human blood we are dead!" a ragdoll wearing a crown said.

"This Marceline, who is she?" Finn said, he was starting to get pissed, these were a council of Ooo's kingdoms yet they were afraid of a single person.

"She and her kind lives up in the very end of Ooo, she's the Queen of Vampires!" Ice Princess said.

* * *

_Since Ice King is still crowned as the ruler of the Ice Kingdom, Ice Princess A.K.A Ice Queen (The one in Fionna and Cake's version) isn't the queen here._


	3. The Rebel and The Queen

She woke up early in the morning, as her usual routine was. She groaned and moaned as a battle between sleeping and waking up is taking place, he wasn't here, no he left last night, so it's not so bad to stay in her bed right? She hugged the extra pillow in her bed, how she wanted him to be hers. Now, sleep was impossible as different thoughts ran through her head thinking about her prince.

"This is so annoying" she growled, even the Elite Knights would take a step back if they saw her in this mood.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, "Fionna, aren't you going to wake up?" hearing her mother's voice outside her door.

"I'm up, Mom, I'll be there in a second." She got up, removed her nightgown and let everything be revealed, of course she was all alone in her room.

She grabbed her towel and head towards her bath. Ever since her family got promoted into a higher rank they were living a much better life than before, not that she was complaining about it but still she wanted this kind of life more than her previous one. Her family even got a insignia of their own, after the King, decided that Fionna was to be trained as Finn's future right hand man- woman.

Since little she and Finn would go and do all sorts of stuff, play like there's no tomorrow, eat until their stomachs burst, race until their legs can no longer keep up, but the best thing she liked was how she and Finn would always go to the top of the mountain and watched the sunset. The mountain was beautiful, especially with the castle built in it, high above the very earth was where the castle stood, truly a marvel and a statement of man's ability.

Made of marble and celestial gold, the castle was not only beautiful on the inside but also on the outside. Since there are five walls that protects the Human Kingdom, the very last wall can barely see the huge mountain, yes their kingdom was very big. The distance where the mountain was like an ant, you can see a very, very, very small part of it shining as the sun either sets down or goes high up.

The Kingdom was rich and well, it's people happy and contented about their lives, and though crime still existed within its walls, only one percent of it was considered the number of criminals. Plus, the Knights protect everything and everyone in their Kingdom. Righteous and Justified in their actions, their popularity amongst the plebs were abnormally high.

Fionna was offered a position amongst the Crownguard, a special group of people that has been chosen to protect the King. However being a Crownguard has its sacrifices: They cannot have a family of their own, Their previous families would no longer acknowledge them and be removed from the bloodline. Though the rewards were everlasting, gold, properties, titles, and many more.

She wanted to be seen as one of the best, and only being a Crownguard was the title she can prove them with. So she asked why, why can the Crownguards cannot have a family of their own? She was answered with the truth, King Peter the Magnificent, was killed by his Crownguards after the their families were threatened. However, it was not the Crownguard's fault that the King died, he offered himself so the families of the people whom should protect him can be saved. Thus, ending the line of Peter's lineage. He had no child, and his wife, got into a deep state of depression that she can no longer govern the Kingdom.

Before the King had died, he wrote a letter, should he die it was the next order that he'll give. His best friend Lord Martin, also acting as the Lord Commander of the Silver Knights, also called as the 'King's Sword' was ordered by the last king Peter, to take his place in the Crown, trusting that his bestfriend would follow his footsteps. There had been a lot of issues, as rumours of another assassination spread, but thanks to the Silver Knights whom had taken Lord Martin under their watchful eyes, he and his wife had brought a child and they named him Finn.

Finn's father, Martin, also had a bestfriend and he was of course Fionna's dad. After retiring from the Silver Knights, Fionna's dad was positioned as the adviser to the King, thus the two ushered an era of prosperity and peace.

"It is not me, nor the soldiers that ushered peace and prosperity in our kingdom. Our duty is to protect you. No, what made our lands what it is now is because of the single act of kindness that you people do towards each other that there is peace in our lands." was King Martin's famous words.

Fionna finally got out of the bath, still remembering their days and those to come. She wanted him so badly, she always have, but a single fear in her heart that he might not feel the same. Sure he hugs her, holds her hand, and even kissed her when it's her birthday but was that just kindness, love, or was he simply that dense not to notice her feelings? It confused her big time, and she wanted his answer so badly.

"Thanks" Fionna said, as her personal squire finished tightening her armor. She was friends with amost everyone in the empire, considered as the female version of Prince Finn himself, she was kind, caring, funny, can be friends with everyone, and don't mention her beauty. Hundreds of squires, lords, nobles, and even knights had courted her. She turned them all down, no she wanted to be with someone else, from the start it had always been him and till the end of her time.

She walked towards her hall, not much she can do today since Finn wasn't around. What's a Sworn Sword to do if the one she had pledge her life to protect with is not here. She walked and walked, greeting everyone as she passes them by. Then a courier run towards the silent Grand Halls of the castle.

"Message, Milady" the courier said, as he bowed to Fionna and gave her a letter. "This seal.." the letter was sealed with the insignia of a wolf.

The Royal Seal, and only one member of the Royal Family was out in their kingdom, Finn.

_Fionna, I want you here by my side. Ooo is in grave danger and if we can't protect it now I am afraid that the battle could even reach our Kingdom. I must stop this rising conflict between the nations. Sorry if I was forced to do this, I need someone I can trust, I need you._

Was all the letters contained, together with the courier was a carriage and the emblem of Princess Bubblegum's Kingdom, The Candy Kingdom.

A conflict between the Kingdoms of Ooo, she didn't care about that. All she read was the part where Finn said 'I need you'. She rushed to her room and packed every clothes she could find, not choosing what's what anymore she just grabbed and put it in her luggage. Her sword, armor, was all the battle equipment she brought. She gave her goodbyes to her Father and mother, to the King whom had forced her to call him Uncle when she was still a child.

"That kid, if it's about Finn she'll do anything" her father said, as he and the King watched the carriage move towards Ooo. The two middle aged men laughed.

"And my son is too innocent when it comes to women, that idiot, he could have all the girls he wanted" The King said, as if he wanted to switch places with his son, just so he could do all sorts of 'things'. Suddenly they felt a shiver as they saw two pairs of glass shattering glares.

"Love!" the King said innocently, pretending the talk between the two of them didn't happened. As Martin and his bestfriend tried to say every excuse they've got just so they could escape their wife's wrath.

* * *

She was struck with awe upon seeing the Candy Kingdom, stories about this Kingdom was no joke at all. She licked her lips as the temptation to eat everything in the Candy Kingdom run through her mind. As they entered the gates of the kingdom, two giant candy robots were sitting on its walls as they blew bubbles, making the Candy Kingdom more beautiful with each bubble floating in the air.

"Finn!" she waved her hands, as she shouted his name. Glob she was overreacting, as she soon realized that and started to blush furiously, she can't helped it. Only a few weeks and here she was lovesick towards Finn. The young man however didn't mind that part, he felt good that she came as fast as she could.

"Fionna.." saying her name softly, as he envelops her in a hug. "Nice to see you" hugging her more tighter. She felt like she was taking advantage of him, he was stressed with his princely duties, and with this topic about a war it was adding to the fuel. But that didn't stopped her from hugging him back, he needs to know that she can be there for him always. She can always do more, just for him.

"You look tired, Finn." she said, as she stroked his golden hair. He took a deep breath and nodded, the people of Ooo were pretty much blames him from Marceline's recent action even though he was still kept hidden amongst the Royals of Ooo. The Kingdoms in the council were divided into two sides: Blaming Finn or relying on him too much. He knew about that, heck he can even see his father in that sort of situation. However what he did not expect was the pressure of it, it had always seemed easy when his father handles the situation, but for him, it was like tons of weight put into your shoulder.

* * *

The two blondes went to Finn's room, there she laid Finn to his bed and covered him with his sheet.

"Wait" he said, quickly holding Fionna's hand. "Stay. Please?" looking straight into her eyes.

She sat down and so did Finn, she put her head on his shoulder as he wraps her with his arms. "Thank you." he said

"About what?" she knew the answer, she just wanted to hear him say it.

"For being here, with me." he replied, his voice was cracking and the pressure in the room was escalating fast. He opened his mouth, but it seemed like there was fear in his face, he closed it and smiled at Fionna. "I'll go-" there was a sudden knock on the door before Finn could even finished his sentence.

"Finn," that voice, Fionna will remember that voice when the first time she heard it "I heard your friend is here" Princess Bubblegum shows her head as she opened the door. She smiled at the two of them and move towards Finn.

"Let's go, Prince," she said, her voice was soft and very attractive "The meeting will begin" she locks her hand with his, and Finn started to blushed.

'He's liking it. This idiot!' Fionna thought, she can feel a vein popping anytime soon. Finn was innocent, way too innocent to even realize a woman's motive. But that didn't mean that there's no meaning for him, his hormones can take over anytime and that's what worries Fionna the most. Little Finn rampaging the tunnels of love is what's running on her mind right now. She shrugged the though, Finn wouldn't be a beast like that would he? But she sure as heck would love Finn to ravage her... No! Stop thinking like that!

* * *

She tied her hair into a ponytail and followed the two, they entered a huge room with most of Ooo's rulers.

"May we present the ruler of the Fire Nation, Flame King" a small creature made of fire said.

Suddenly a large man made of both fire and a metal armor walked in the room, it was a miracle that the place didn't melt down.

The meeting went on, different arguments about their Kingdoms without proper protection. Finn already explained before how it was impossible to send human knights to guard their Kingdom so long as the Vampires exist, he read every book he can about Vampires and knew that they draw their power from human blood. If different types of creatures both strong and weak feared a single Vampire, then how strong is one.

Imagine a thousand covering the skies with their bodies, the only hope they've got should they attack was the sun. If each night they would attack, then each night they would have to wait until the sun was up.

So, a discussion of asking the Fire Kingdom to join the Alliance was being held.

"Like I already said, my daughter is rebelling against ME!" he said, slamming his fist as if his own daughter was no longer of his blood. "Somebody needs to stop her first, then you can have my protection." he said.

"Absolutely not! Your daughter is what prevents you from invading the grasslands itself, you will attack the Vampire Kingdom with your troops and then we can take care of your daughter's little rebellion" Bubblegum snapped, she had told Finn how Flame King always wanted to invade the grassland.

"I'll do it." Finn said, as he stands up pissed off about how each and everyone of them acted on their own benefit. Sure Bubblegum did so too, but not for herself but for Ooo, she was willing to risked it all when she offered her 'Gumball Guardians' to join the attack if Fire King would agree to attack the Kingdom of Marceline.

"Do what?" Flame King asked.

"I'll either talk to your daughter or go to Marceline myself."

* * *

_What do you guys think? Go to Flame Princess or Marceline the Vampire Queen. _


	4. Borders of the Fire Kingdom

_A/N: Sorry guys, I'm kinda having a problem with my relationship. I didn't have enough time to create and the problem got bigger._

* * *

"Finn, are you sure about this?" said Fionna

"Yeah, I don't know, really. I mean if this vampires threatens our Kingdom then I must take action" the young prince replied.

Finn agreed to cease the rebellions of the Fire King's daughter, Pyrrha. After speaking with Bubblegum about who Pyrrha was, it was different when the Fire King talked about her.

The Fire Kingdom, a nation of very strong creatures, fearsome. Because of the King or rather the Tyrant as Bubblegum mentioned what the King was truly like, if it wasn't for the Gumble Guardians to prevent and destroy the Fire Kingdom's army then the Grasslands would have been invaded long ago. A few, if not many people of the Fire Kingdom was tired of blindly following their idiot of a King. Thus the born of the Rebellions. Scattered across the four corners of the Fire Kingdom, they attack and destroy any military that was either harming the innocent or simply planning an advance against the Grasslands.

Finn for one grew some type of respect for the Princess. Sure, she had everything she could wished for, she could be like her father and destroy anyone who gets in her way. No, the Princess of the Flames listened to what her people says, she sees what and how this once good and proud people of Fire became disregarded as nothing more but destroyers and barbaric civilization.

The Prince of the Human Kingdom became very interested after hearing her entire story. What he thought to be a Princess born with great power and pride, was locked up long before she even had her mind. Her father, Fire King, became very paranoid with the child. The people talked about a power, a power no one could match, not even the King of Fire himself. So... afraid that his rule might be overpowered by this child, she was locked up in a huge glass like lamp. Impenetrable by anything, the Princess failed to escape when she found out about the disgusting truth about her father.

A fateful day arrived for the Princess. A yellow magical dog, whose name was long forgotten, accidentally wandered around the Fire Kingdom. The magical dog found something wrong, very wrong, within the Kingdom. Sure it was quiet... no silent was the better word, but it didn't meant it was in peace. No, the people were afraid, anyone who goes against the King, and the fire distinguished.

"I'll accompany you." Fionna offered, as her job truly was, protecting the Prince.

"No. I need you to stay here and act in my stead. Plus," he said, holding both of her hands "I can't put you into such dangerous situation" he smiled.

'Idiot! He's only caring about you! He doesn't like you!' is what Fionna thought, as her mind was waging war whether the Prince has the same feelings for her or not. Even if he did there was no way they would work out. Politics is a pain in the ass, that Fionna knew from the beginning. A simple rumours of 'Her family planned that all along' could destroy everything they both have.

She wasn't stupid, no, she was way smarter than most people. She knew that even when peace and order exist in their kingdom, that doesn't stop some people who hides in the shadow to take advantage of everything they can, just so they could earn more titles and lands. Stupid people.

"I-I.. Okay." The woman known as one of the Kingdom's most finest and strongest knight said in defeat.

Finn chuckled, then patting the top of her head "Good" he said, sure he was nineteen years old and very inexperience when it comes to politics. But he would sure trust his life with her eighteen year old female companion and best friend, Fionna. He would willingly follow her to hell as much as she would do the same.

Finn made his way towards the door "Finn" Fionna cooed. "Be careful, okay." She said, the prince nodded but that wasn't enough to convince her. "I want your word"

"Fionna, I'll be safe. Don't worry about me, it should be me who should be worried about you. Handling politicians aren't part of your job" he said, as Fionna playfully punches his arm. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." wanting her friend to sleep peacefully at night, he kissed her forehead like always when he was about to do something reckless or dangerous. Just to see the peaceful smile her friend gives, brings warmth and a 'Move forward' attitude for him.

* * *

Finn wore a blue shirt, jeans, and a black sneakers. His entire body covered with a brown ragged cloak.

As he made his way outside the Candy Kingdom, he was greeted by none other than the ruler of it.

"Finn, I just want to know what's your plan on making the Fire Princess, Pyrrha, to join us?"

"It's a long shot Princess, and a long plan as well." he replied back. When he was still sixteen he was already taking missions from local bars to fix different sorts of problems. Whether it'd be monsters or just to get two farmers to be friends with each other, he took all that he could handle. Sure, he was already freaking rich, his dad was the King of their Kingdom after all. No, he simply wanted experience, to feel what it's like to be a hero in all those stories his father read as he went to sleep, or the chivalrous actions her mother taught to him.

"Well, can I at least accompany you to your destination?" she said, her voice was filled with shyness. A thing Finn would never thought to see. She was the Princess of the Candy Kingdom and by far, she had more experience in this sorts of conversations before, political, he means. So why would the Princess act like that when it's all just a ride towards his destination and to talk about his plan, a plan he wouldn't mention to her.

"Well.. yeah sure." he answered. "Uh.. thanks." smiling awkwardly, he truly didn't understand the creatures before him. Maybe time will make him understand them more.

As the carriage, not a royal one, rode through the road, the thing the Princess mentioned about Finn telling her his plans never occur. Instead...

"So, is there someone back home? I mean a... um... you know." her pink face reddened as she try to tell Finn about him having a 'special one' back home.

Finn must admit, she was beautiful but she's a lot more when she's embarrassed. "What?" he answered, his mind occupied by the cuteness the Princess was showing, unaware of her face of course.

"A.. g-g-girlfriend..." she said, drowning her face with her hands, she hid in embarrassment.

"Oh.." Finn expressed 'I wonder why would she be so... embarrass about asking me that question...?' he thought. "No one, princess" he smiled.

The princess lifted her face up high, like she had just won something so grand after losing something so dear. "Really!?" she said, overjoyed.

Finn chuckled "Uh.. yeah.." he said awkwardly. Seriously, he has got to have some book about this creatures.

"That's great!" she exclaimed "I mean.. It's good that you are focusing on your people" faking a cough, she regained her composure.

Finn for one never really attended parties, royal ones most likely. He usually goes off dancing around a local bar where normal people and soldiers would seem to have more fun time than those people who actually wasted a lot of money for the gowns and the dresses. Don't get him wrong it's not that he didn't like or loved it, no, he love how he is able to dance her mother and Fionna, on some occasion, and love the ballad songs they played.

He was more of an adventurer, and the parties, wilder. When partying with them, the soldiers or people called him different sorts of name, not that he was insulted, if anything he seems to have liked the people be more informal with him and just see him as an equal as he sees them.

Never in one occasion was he approached by a girl more intentions, usually they would just do some wild and funny dances with him, since he was the Prince after all, even the people around him wanted him to explore those things on his own, especially the 'Making Love' part in which no one wanted to explain to Finn.

Hundreds of questions was thrown by the Bubblegum, but not one of them were about his plans. Rather, most of the questions were this and that of his life, and thus he answered them all truthfully, even the embarrassing ones.

Not long and Finn has finally arrived at the borders of the Fire Kingdom, much more peaceful looking than what he had thought. Then it occurred to him that this was one of the areas that the Princess of Flames have under control, not bad for a young ruler though.

"Princess, I believe I can handle things on my own from here.." he said, softly taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. It was only proper to do so.

The Princess however did something Finn would never expected, she got off the carriage, having an eye to eye contact with Finn and kissed him on his cheek. Different than her mother, uncle, grandma, would do. It was more of a... lustful kiss. Or was it simply that sticky gummy and luscious lips of her that made him feel that way, it was after all, his first kiss from a different kind.

"I.. uh... " clearing his throat, "Th-thank you. P-princess" he manages to said after stuttering.

She giggled, "Did you like it?" she said, her face showing a playful side of her, a evil one.

Finn nodded shamefully admitting that he liked it.

"Then you'll get more of that from me, from now on." she said, closing the doors and winking at him "And call me Bonnibel when it's just us."

The Prince nodded, "Understand, Pri- Bonnibel." smiling as he waved back to the Princess of the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

An hour of walk and the border was just a few steps away...

"Weird. I haven't seen a single person or a patrol at all." as if on cue he stepped on something. The prince immediately dodge the trap, but was soon followed by arrows on different directions. He drew his sword and managed to block every single arrow, the last one almost got through him though.

"What are you!" three flame elemental came out, with wolves that had lava flowing throughout their entire body.

"I'm Finn. I'm a human, may I speak to the Princess of Flames?"

"If you can defeat me, then you may speak to her" a large blue bun, came out of the bushes.

"Aren't you a candy person?" Finn said, "What are you doing here?"

The candy person didn't waste any second at all. He pulled out his lance that was sheathed behind him.

'He's using a lance as a close quarter combat weapon. Either this guy is good, or he's simply stupid from not using a spear.' Finn thought, but he was quickly snappe back to reality when the bun move towards him, lunging his lance. Finn avoided the quick attack and immediately step back.

The blonde chuckled "I see. You have good coordination. Plus, that lance can't be broken by a sword at all. Impressive" now, the Prince has found an opponent he cna go all out with. Inside the kingdom there really wasn't any fight, if Fionna was there then they can really play with swords. But without her, it's usually sticks against sticks. He did got through some missions but none of them propose a challenge with his fighting skills.

The bun remained quiet. Finn can see the inexperience this bun had, sure he wasn't as far with him when it comes to combat, but he had the advantage.

Finn charged at the bun, he immediately removed his cloak and threw it to the bun before he can even attack with his heavy lance. The bun blindly attack the cloak but after removing the cloak Finn was no longer in his sight.

Feeling something hit the bun's skin, he looked back, and saw none other than Finn with his sword pointing at him.

"I win." Finn smirked.

* * *

"A word of advice, don't disrespect the Princess"

"Oh yeah. I haven't even got your name."

"Cinnamon Bun. And you are?"

"Prince Finn of the Human Kingdom."

The two stand still as the huge doors towards the room where the Princess of Flame was waiting, slowly opened...


	5. Coup' d'etat

At the halls of the throne room, Finn, the human prince, stood before a young girl made of nothing but fire. Clad in her black armor she sat before the other elementals. Her armor hugging her body tightly, and more when she had changed her sitting posture. Finn was instantly fascinated by her, she was warm, bright, and like a ruler, she possessed that aura.

He and Cinnamon Bun stood before her, however Finn stood frozen, still looking at the beauty before him.

"You better say something." Cinnamon Bun whispered, elbowing his waist.

"Uh.. right.. I'm Finn, Prince of the Human Kingdom, here as a representative for Ooo's Royal Council." He said, bowing like a prince should be, showing respect not only to the leader in front of him, but to a lady as well.

"What do you want?" she replied, hissing at the Prince.

"I'm just going to go at it. We need the Fire Kingdom to unite, if we don't everyone including you guys will be in danger should the Vampires attack." He said in a calm yet quick fashion. "That's the truth. We need everyone we can find. Our enemy hides in the shadow, no one knows much about them, save that they are a hundred times more powerful than any creature in Ooo, even us."

Flame Princess watched in admiration as the young prince didn't care about politics or any shenanigans at all. He told the truth, even though some leaders might consider that as either a threat or disrespect in their domain, but not her, she just wanted to live a life free from lies and deceit.

"Okay." She replied in a cheerful tone.

"Really?" he asked, she nodded "I guess your father would be happy to hear that" at the mere mention of... 'father' her face turned from the cheerful one moments ago into a really frightening one.

"That shit-of-a-king is there!?"

The moment she had snapped, Finn was already prepared to draw his sword. Only question is would that work against a fire elemental? Touching his sword was also a grave mistake, her guards, who looked like seasoned warriors, and even Cinnamon Bun already drew their weapons.

Finn gulped, he really is in a scary position. Things were already fragile and he only made it worst.

Suddenly the horns blew, it was an alarm. Judging from both the sound of it and from the reaction the people got it was something scary.

"My lady!" A guard rushed in, ignoring everyone on his sight. Not caring should he bump into someone, a sign of something important and grave news. "Flame King's army has been spotted just outside out perimeter." Gasp and screams of horror overwhelmed the place, and everyone was looking at no other than Finn, the Human Prince.

"You! You brought them here!" She hissed.

"I did not. Look, I'm confused just like you. But I can assure you that I didn't do it." he said, "Let's make a deal. I'll help you fight the enemy and should we win, you'll join the Royal Council." Pyrrha was about to say something when Finn continued. "And should you join us, we'll overthrow your father and you will take his spot as the Queen of the Fire Kingdom." Finn said, arching an eyebrow, tempting the princess badly.

"Princess..." Cinnamon Bun exclaimed.

"Okay, Finn. I'll trust you." she said, sadly.

Flame Princess started to get down from her thrown and walked outside, along with every soldier she's got, she was about to make her speech for the upcoming battle.

"What's your plan? One man can't make a difference in this scale of battle." Cinnamon Bun asked, he and Finn were left in the throne room to devise a plan.

"I'll win this battle without fighting" Finn smiled, as the two of them continued to discuss where their armies would be in the most advantageous situation. "Oh.. I'll need a bullhorn" Finn said.

* * *

Just below the cliffs of the grasslands, Pyrrha, and her armies were cornered by the vast number of Flame King's army.

"That bastard didn't even come to see this battle." Pyrrha hissed. "He sent Don John, the idiot who wanted to marry me so badly."

"Princess, please, watch your language." Cinnamon Bun reminded, as much as she was a hot-headed ruler, her mouth also speaks the truth as where in her emotions are the same.

"Where's Finn?" she asked

Cinnamon Bun made no response, except only looking down in disappointment.

"Traitor!" she growled.

A few moments later, the battle had begun. It wasn't large scale yet just some groups of soldiers facing down one another, however, Pyrrha's army was barely holding out. Sure, she had seasoned warriors but most of them were her personal guards, her soldiers mostly consist of normal people, civilians, who had never trained in the arts of war.

The first wave was disastrous, bodies everywhere, most of them from Pyrrha's side.

"Pyrrha, marry me now! And maybe, just maybe we can save these fools from dying!" Don John yelled, insulting her and her people.

Pyrrha was about to shout back when...

"Everyone!" everyone looked above the cliff, where a single hairless monkey clad in his own silver armor was standing alone. "My name is Finn, Prince to the Human Kingdom." gossips and whispers were already flying from both sides. With his mighty bullhorn, everyone can hear him loud and clear.

"What the hell do you want!?" Don John shouted.

"Soldiers of the Fire Kingdom, do you really want to do this? Killing your own people? Farmers, Fathers, Mothers, Sisters, Brothers, Normal People... You're all killing them and for what? So that mad King of yours can assure his throne? Or this General of yours to marry the woman, the woman who clearly doesn't want him?"

Don John gritted his teeth.

"Soldiers, I ask of you. Why did you joined or become a soldier in the first place?"

Every soldiers looked down, they were quite ashamed of their actions.

"Is it to sate your thirst for war and battle? Or was it to protect those people who cannot fight? Right now.. Those people whom you should all be protecting is forced to take up arms to stop your Mad King. But they cannot win, not alone. Do you see your King as a fine ruler? Today, you all have a choice."

"You bastard!" Don John yelled "Get down from here now so that I may kill you."

"Continue serving your mad king until your race is brought to extinction or join us! A princess, let me remind you once more, a princess, no.. a woman was forced to start a rebellion against his own father! Why is that? Because she can see what's the difference from a King and a Tyrant." Finn sighed "I urge all of you to make a decision..."

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Don John yelled, "Idiots! Kill them all! Torture them!" The soldiers looked at one another, they were starting to hesitate. Rather, they were starting to see not what's right or wrong, but what they should have done from the very start.

As one soldier dropped his weapon, the rest slowly followed. They walked towards Pyrrha and bowed in respect. They were pledging their allegiance to her.  
Every soldier, one by one dropped their weapons and knelt. Finn was already by Flame Princess's side when it was half way there.

"Now. As for you, you can still make the right choice here." Finn said, however Don John had an unquestionable loyalty for his king, but how can he have that, no... It was the pleasure that his title can bring that he didn't want to betray his king.

"I'll kill you!" Don John said, hurdling two fireballs towards Finn.

Without most of his armor on, Finn was able to dodge them with ease. Again and again he dodged it as he made his way closer towards Don John.

"N...No...! I'm Don Jo-" Finn had plunged his golden sword into the heart of Don John...

As the General fell down, Finn's sword melted from the heat that the fire elemental had.

"Man... Dad is gonna kill me.." Finn was somewhat relieved that it wasn't the family heirloom, but the golden sword instead. Still, he's going to be in trouble for letting that sword melt.

* * *

Back at the base where the revolutionary Fire elementals were celebrating their victory, along with their new allies, there's still hope that tomorrow might be a sunny day.

Finn was alone in a room, still thinking a better excuse than him being unable to resist a battle against a high ranked enemy.

The door opened revealing the blue Cinnamon Bun "There you are.." he said, walking over towards Finn. "I've been looking for you. Not enjoying the party?"

"No man, it's not that." the prince chuckled.

"You were right. You won the battle without lifting your sword, though why did you fight Don John?"

"I thought he was strong, you know? I mean you're a lot stronger than him. Yeah sure his magic is something but take that away, he's nothing"

"Finn, the measurement of being a great warrior not only means you're good at fighting, but what you are fighting for." Cinnamon Bun said, tapping his shoulder "It's what keeps us alive"

"We?" Finn asked.

"Heroes. You might not think of it, but you are one. Our heart, those people who we are fighting for, those we want to protect, that's what keeps us alive, surviving even the most dangerous odds."

"Cinnamon Bun..." the two heard a voice across the door, causing the two of them to take a glance. She was carrying a large black box.

"Flame Princess.." Finn said, seriously, no matter how many times he looks at her, he's amaze at how beautiful she really was.

"Can I have a word with Finn?" she asked in a humble manner. Cinnamon Bun nodded and left the room, closing the door along the way.

"Thanks, Finn..." was the first word she said, and by that, these two are now officially friends.

* * *

The two of them were laughing, talking about their own kingdoms, something funny, though it wasn't much for Pyrrha. Still, she enjoyed everything Finn had told her. They were talking all night long that they've completely forgotten about the parties that was happening outside, even the meetings Pyrrha had to attend to that evening.

"So... since you're a prince, I guess there is a princess?" a curious, very curious Pyrrha asked.

Finn laughed as he blushed "No. There's nothing like that" for a second he clearly saw Pyrrha sighed with relief.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot my gift" she clasp her hands in excitement, hoping that the man that not only saved her but her people would love it.

She opened the box revealing a sword made of black steel, the finest, the strongest, and the hardest element known in this time. Within that black sword was engraved by a living, glowing lava. The lava runs from the rain guard then onto the fuller and finally into the central ridge. Like a blood within the human body, or like a river that's flowing so was this lava.

"It's alive." Pyrrha cooed "Like us Fire Elementals, the fire inside that sword is also alive. Though they can't think, feel, or speak like us, it's connected to you now. Think of it as... a companion." she winked, making the Prince a bit more uncomfortable, and was his room getting hotter?

"So... Cinnamon Bun. What's with him? I mean you know, he's a candy person"

"We became friends before I started to rebel against my dad. He's the reason why I'm living for myself now, and not for that jerk."

"So are you guys like... together?"

"Oh!" She laughed "No.. We're best friends and I don't look at him that way."

The two continued to talk about anything that the sun was almost up...

* * *

In the human kingdom...

"Protect the King!" Fionna's father yelled as the Crownguards gathered in the throne room. "Protect the King, even if it cost your lives!" with a single yet loud response the Crownguards encircled the King, as the group desperately tries to protect the king and their lives.

Arrows rained down upon the Throne Room, it was a holiday for the Kingdom and everyone was at their homes, even the castle staffs. Leaving the entire caste... silent. A perfect opportunity to attack someone high, like the king.

No matter how much they've scream for help or how their swords clang against they enemies's or their shields meeting with the silver-tip arrows that was raining upon them, no one can hear them.

"You think you can get away with this treachery! Huh! Tiffany!" The King yelled,

"Actually, not right now. You've been observant, Oh Great King, a few Crownguards managed to stay away, that best friend of your's and the Queen. If I catch them, then I win" laughing maniacally, he plunges the sword at the King's heart.

* * *

"Honey, the Prince is the only one who can save us now" Fionna's mom said, as she helps up the injured queen.

"My Finn... He'll avenge our King."

"With that I can be certain" Fionna's dad said, as they stole a carriage and sneaked pass the turncoats.


	6. My Army

"Why can't we just charge in there now?" Pyrrha asked, as Finn and Cinnamon Bun stood before the Captains amongst the newly joined soldiers.

"Because not only would that cause panic, but that would also mean you aren't a suitable leader. And your father can use that against you." Finn replied.

"I agree, Prince." Cinnamon Bun added "They would rather have a tyrant threatening them than an unstable one."

"Who are you calling unstable, CB?" Pyrrha hissed.

"No offense, Princess. I admire and respect your passion to help your people, but experience is the best teacher, and that is something you lack right now" CB said.

Finn sighed, things were getting nowhere. Half of the rebelled Fire Kingdom wanted blood for the injustice and tyranny the King brought, some wanted peace, others are simply quietly waiting whether they would attack or not. They may have the same goal of wanting a peaceful kingdom, free from the Tyrant King, but their methods are far too different. There has been too much pain for the others to hold.

"Princess, would you like to hold a summit with the Royalties of Ooo? I would support your hold to dethrone your father and imprison him, and I would not rather send this men to fight something that is not worth dying for." Finn said, standing close beside Pyrrha.

"Not worth dying for!?" she growled "Is my kingdom not worth dying for!?"

"Pyrrha!" that made the Princess of Flames froze for a moment "Your kingdom is these people. Would you rather have them die just so you could take back the throne of your useless father?" Finn said, burning his hand as he tried to put his hand on her shoulder.

"..." There was no response from the Princess. "I..."

"Princess, let's try the summit first." Cinnamon Bun said, in which the Princess smiled a bit and nodded.

"Now for the army." Finn said.

"Wait, I thought you said that we would settle this with peace?" Flame Princess asked, not sure what Finn was up to.

"Would you trust a tyrant, Pyrrha?" Finn smiled, "This summit is not so we could dethrone Flame King from his seat of power, but this is so we could gain the support of the other kingdoms, with their help even if it will end in war, victory is assured." exactly as he finished, the entire map of the Fire Kingdom was on the table.

'This kid...' Cinnamon Bun thought, narrowing his eyes. As Finn moved from table to table explaining to the Captains of the Army their entire plan, Cinnamon Bun stood before the Princess of Flames "Princess, he is a young man, probably the same age as you, and he's so much more capable and wiser than most rulers I've seen in Ooo." he whispered.

"So..?" she whispered back

"You should marry him" he said, silently as possible.

"WHAT!?" Pyrrha bursted out, blushing and causing everyone to look at her.

"Princess, is there something wrong?" Finn said, walking over to the Princess.

Every step he made, time slowed down for Flame Princess. Her heart beat faster than ever before, her face heated up, much more hotter than her burning element. Cinnamon Bun just had to say that to her, she can never look at him again. As his hands was about to reach her body, she twitched. She wanted to be touch, but she didn't want it at the same time. Confusion was overwhelming her innocent mind, her pure heart, why would Cinnamon Bun say something ridiculous like that.

"Excuse me!" just before Finn stopped from touching her, forgetting that she was an element so hot it would burn you alive. Flame Princess grabbed Cinnamon Bun's arm and ran towards her room. The other soldiers had jealousy written all over their faces. Finn couldn't help but just laughed at their ridiculous look.

* * *

Back at the Grasslands, Fionna was experiencing hell itself. Papers were flooding her... Finn's desk every minute. All about trade relations and other kingdom stuffs, since their existence was new to most of Ooo, it got everyone curious at to what humanity would hold. Some are even immediately taking advantage of the situation, mixing trade relations with marriage proposals. Though it was useless attempt, since Finn's dad, the King, never wanted anything like that.

"Ugh... this really sucks." she mumbled to herself, resting her head on the solid hard candy that was her table.

"I know right." Princess Bubblegum arrived, with two mugs of hot cocoa, both having marshmallows on top. "Take a break" she said, sitting in front of her desk, offering that sweet, smelly, hot, cocoa on her hand.

"Thanks" she bowed her head slightly, accepting what the Princess offered. She needed that one, real bad. If Finn was here, it would be her handing that cocoa and her having some private time with her long time love.

"Don't worry about it. Plus, I wouldn't give much thought to those papers. Here in Ooo, if you want to trade something then just go to that kingdom and offer them that. Papers here are mostly just some gibberish thing we do" Princess Bubblegum chuckled.

"Then what are all these papers for?" she asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well, since you are a new race... or rather, a race that was reborn, people tend to respect you. And do things officially."

Fionna sighed, cramping the paper and threw it on the floor. "Finally! I can relax!" stretching her arms upward. "I'm no good with these things at all"

"What's Finn like?" she felt like the atmosphere suddenly changed. "I mean what's the thing he... likes... on a girl?"

Fionna gulped, the thing she feared the most came. "I.. ugh... really don't know" laughing nervously "I've never.. I mean we never..."

Realizing that her newly human friend was sweating and getting nervous too much "Wait, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Thanks.." feeling much better, she started breathing properly "I don't know really. He gets sweet at times, but he never asked me out or anything.."

The Princess sighed as well "I've lived longer than you could know, and not a single guy was worth like Finn, and now... I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"How many women do you think finds him...attractive?" she asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I thought so... How about we make a deal?" Fionna smirked and tilted her head, curious of what the Princess may offer "How about we get rid of any women out there, no violence of course, and let's not hurt them emotionally as well. Let's just say we're Finn's...girlfriends. That may push them out"

"Then?"

"Then, while we are doing that, secretly of course, that's when we fight for Finn's love" finishing her cocoa "How about it?"

Fionna said nothing, but offered her hand to shake with the Princess.

* * *

"We'll be back." was Finn's last words for the people of the Fire Kingdom.

Their plan, was to surprised every single soldier inside the Kingdom that's following their mad king. Since they are already at the borders of their own grounds, if Finn would succeed in convincing the Royalties of Ooo that this Mad King must be overthrow first before anything else then he can have a very large army, and that's only the distraction. The real plan was to wipe them out on both sides, either that or they surrender.

Cinnamon Bun was left in charge of Pyrrha's army. Finn knew Cinnamon Bun's full capabilities. He's a person who's the type that you will follow, since he is passionate about the things that he does, he can infect other people's heart as well. He's a true leader, however... He might be a good and true leader and his combat skills is high as well, but he's no strategist. He can't even see the tactical advantages that was in front of him at that time.

"Wow... now that is really cool" he tried his hardest not to act like a kid, but his eyes tells otherwise. Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh and wonder how can these young man, be the one that save her people. Strong and wise in the battlefield, but cheerful and like a kid when amazing things happen.

"His name is Jake-two" patting the Fire wolf's head, as the two walk towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Jake-two? Is there a Jake-one?"

"Jake is a yellow magical dog, no one knows where he is now, but rumours has it that he's been married that's why he had stopped helping people"

Finn bursted out, laughing at the thought of seeing a dog that has magic "Magical dog? You seriously believe..." he stop after seeing that pouting face from Pyrrha. If she's that cute when she's getting angry then he might want to annoy her for the rest of her life. But sadly, she's made of fire, and everyone on Ooo that's not a fire element gets hurt, even by the slightest touch. Though unlike in Cinnamon Bun, there's some sort of spell that's being use to let him touch their kind, but the cost of it was your entire body turning into a blueish thing.

As they near the Candy Kingdom...

"That's..." Finn said, spotting something far away "That's the crest of our kingdom!" as he and the thing that he saw got closer towards the Candy Kingdom he can see a much better view that it was indeed their family crest "But what's a trade caravan doing here?" he mumbled to himself.

He then saw the right hand man of the King, Fionna's dad.

Why would they be here? Visiting? No, that's impossible. The right-hand man of the King taking a break is absurd. Who would protect the king?

All sorts of thoughts ran through his mind, as he and Flame Princess run towards the gate's of the Candy Kingdom, only to be welcomed by Princess Bubblegum and Fionna. He saw the look on her face, she didn't know anything but she's damned worried as well.

The caravan arrived and...

"Mom, Dad!" Fionna yelled, she must have miss them so much. Instantly running towards them and hugging them, though their grave faces showed they weren't here just to visit. Fionna's dad immediately shove Fionna and her wife away, walked towards Finn and knelt with all his might.

"Forgive me, my lord. I've failed to protect the King..." he said, how funny was it to see a knight, or a Crownguard which was considered to be the most strongest of all warriors to shed tears. Finn knew his dad was gone, but why is it that this man in front of him is alive.

"Then why are you still here?" his voice was cold and... devoid of any kind of emotion.

"Your father's last order was to protect you mom." and then, sounds of steps envelop the silent area. As the queen emerges out from the caravan.

"Finn..." she smiled, however that's not Finn was feeling at all. Sure he was glad his mom is alive, but come on.. His father gone, their kingdom either destroyed or a coup had been successful, and whoever did this was dead. So dead.

"Crownguard, is there a fragment of our army that's outside the kingdom?" never did he call him or any knights by their title, he called them by their names, and Fionna's father as Uncle. This time was different, no tears fell out from his eyes, instead of despair, rage took his entire self.

"Yes, my King." he said, standing up "Half of our entire force was killing monsters on the southern land, a part of your father's plan to expand our kingdom."

"Don't call me King yet. Send a message to them, my father has been betrayed and we will kill any traitor. Maintain visual at our kingdom, I want to know every move he makes." Finn said, just like a few moments ago, his eyes were burning with hatred, but his voice was devoid of any emotion, "Who's the traitor?"

"Tiffany, my lord."

"That bastard.." this time Finn actually smiled, and that's the thing they can't understand, was he so pissed he's now smiling? But whatever the reason was, he's giving them the chills.

"Assemble my army here. I'll eliminate every traitor. Oh yeah... get me some eyes inside, I want a list of those traitors."

"Finn! What do you think you're doing!?" his Mom yelled, sure she also wanted revenge but not at the cost of his son being enveloped by it.

"I'm going to show them my power."


End file.
